1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to games and, more particularly, to a game for simulating a number of the aspects of the game of golf.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The game of golf is a very popular game. There are millions of amateur golfers in the United States, and there are approximately 9,000 professional golfers. Often a golf course is quite a distance from a person's home. Moreover, a golf course consists of 18 holes. To pay on a golf course requires either a membership at a golf course or the payment of fee. For such reasons, a person may not wish to play on a golf course, and for such reasons simulated golf games have been developed.
Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to simulations of various aspects of the game of golf, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,090,704; 5,127,654; 5,163,684; and 5,181,721. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,704 discloses a golf game target which include ring shaped targets intended to receive balls therethrough in a horizontal manner. Such a target permits a simulation of putting and practice for putting skills. However, such a target does not either permit a simulation of chipping or permit practice of chipping skills. Chipping requires accuracy in a substantially vertical placement of a ball rather than the horizontal ball placement required by putting.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,654 discloses a golf clubhead target. In using this target, the target requires an accurate are in swinging the club. However, proper control of swinging force is not required for this device. In this respect, it would be desirable if a golf skills practice device were provided which gave practice in the swinging force of a golf club.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,684 discloses a chip shot practice ring. With this device a single ring is provided for receipt of a golf ball hit with a chip shot. However, to provide a gradation of chip shot skills, it would be desirable if a chip shot practice device were provided with plural target areas requiring different levels of target skill. Moreover, this device provides a vertically extending flag and a self-contained source of illumination. Such a flag and source of illumination are unnecessary complexities. In this respect, it would be desirable if a chip shot practice device were provided without a flag and without a self-contained source of illumination. Although the device in this cited patent provides a target for chip shots, it does not provide a platform upon which the chip shot is hit. In this respect, it would be desirable if a chip shot practice device were provided which includes a platform upon which a chip shot is hit. Although this cited device provides a practice device for chip shots, there is no disclosure of a competitive game that involves chip shots. To add interest and to provide a new form of recreation, it would be desirable of a golf game were provided that is based on competition in chip shots.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,721 discloses that includes a computing mechanism and three targets that are tilted when hit by horizontally travelling balls. In view of the very complex nature of this cited device, it would be desirable if a chip shot practice device were provided which did not include a complex computing mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,891 may also be of interest for its disclosure of a projectile-target game apparatus that includes a hand-held projectile tossed at a target. The target can be used as a simulated golf hole.
Still other features would be desirable in a golf chipping game apparatus. It would be desirable if a game device were provided in which a chip shot hitting platform and a chip shot target can be folded up into a compact combination for storage. Moreover, for a game involving two or more players, it would be desirable if two sets of hitting platforms and targets were provided, and these two sets can be placed on the ground a predetermined distance apart from each other. In addition, for a golf chipping game that can be played competitively between two or more players, it would be desirable if game rules and a scoring system were provided for the game.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use devices that simulate a number of the aspects of the game of golf, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a golf chipping game apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) permits a simulation of chipping and permits practice of chipping skills; (2) gives practice in controlling the swinging force of a golf club; (3) in a specific target, provides plural target areas requiring different levels of targeting skill; (4) does not include a flag and does not include a self-contained source of illumination; (5) includes a platform upon which a chip shot is hit; (6) provides a golf game that is based on competition in chip shots; (7) does not include a complex computing mechanism; (8) provides a chip shot hitting platform and a chip shot target that can be folded up into a compact combination for storage; (9) provides two sets of hitting platforms and targets; and (10) provides a golf chipping game that can be played competitively between two or more players and provides game rules and a scoring system for the game. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique golf chipping game apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.